Lycantheropy
by kenostic
Summary: There is a werewolf there wolf in Konoha! who is it? what will happen? Rated M for language, and potential lemon!


Hey, I'm BAKK!!!! I haven't posted in a long time

I'm tired of K + N = Love so it is being discontinued!

Ok, this story is about… :D it's a mystery! If you think you know who "the culprit" is then message me. The first three people who get it right will earn a mystery prize!

Well then, imma put the normal disclamer, I don't own Naruto (duh!) (I mean who would think that I did?!?!) (it's completely ridiculous!)

Italicized words are thoughts!

Bolded words are things that are said without words!

Sorry if it's a bit incoherent, I switch between 1st person and 3rd person. (I will only switch after a break (-----))

----- (like this one ;D)

Tired.

Heavy bags.

*sigh*

I just brought my groceries. I am a mother of four, my husbands a bastard that wastes his money on drinks so my family lives on my income.

I sigh, again.

I'm walking through the slums of Konoha, the fastest growing, dirtiest, smelly pile garbage in the world, and I live in the centre. In fact, due to my husbands unfortunate… reputation… I live upstairs to the demon, Naruto…

I lean against a lopsided lean-to and catch my breath. There is a noise behind me and my breath catches, women have been known to "disappear" and "reappear" as slaves, after being raped and robbed.

I start walking faster, clutching my paper bag to my chest. The feet behind me speed up.

Breathing hard, eyes wide, I start trotting, and the feet behind me break into a run. I scream, showering the street with the measly contents of my paper bag as I start to run toward my house.

Wildly I glance behind me, a drunken smelly bastard swinging a chain is running behind me, a sick grin flashing upon his face.

I run headless of direction into several allies, running at full pace, a wild terror in my eyes. To mess with the Red Dragons, a band of gangsters that rule the slums, would be worse than suicide.

If I even scratched the man, my family and I would be subject to slavery, rape and ultimately, death.

No wonder they are the most hated, and feared gangs of the street. The authorities can't touch them because they own the ale business, and with out booze there would be riots to no end.

In the pea of Konoha, the authorities would buy them out, but as is, the financial situation of Konoha, is… sub-par.

Ok, it's fucking horrible.

I trip, land face first into a pile of garbage, writhing with rats. Even as I land the rats start coming out, in anticipation of a potential meal. The rats have been known to devour dogs and cats that stray too close to their nests, and have often been used by the Dragons for body disposal.

I turn in horror; the man is leering above me, his alcohol-laced breath mingling with the stench of garbage.

I close my eyes, bracing myself for the inevitable gropings, then rape.

I feel his hands inches from my skin.

Then, with a sickening crunch, the heat is gone.

A liquid is sprayed over me.

I look up, the man is dead, a huge bite taken from the side of his body. The assailant however disappeared.

I raise my hand to my face and it comes away with blood.

I stagger back, surprised, then dread sinks into my veins.

I am not afraid of death. I am not scared of seeing it happen. I live in a neighborhood in which death, disease and rape is commonplace. The sight that I beheld put shivers down my spine and goosebumps upon my skin.

The man _was bit in half!_

I look around, afraid, and in a moment of clarity, I remember the shocked heroes, that stand stock still after seeing a death instead of running.

Run…

RUN…

**RUN…!!!**

I run. I am strangely calm, as if I was in denial. I look behind me, and see two glowing red eyes peering back at me, then, with a flash of red, he was gone.

-----

"oy"

"Kiba"

"Hello?"

"Earth to Kiba?"

Kiba groaned and threw a punch in the direction of the noise.

His assailant sighed.

Kiba shot up as a bucket of water was poured over his head by a over happy blond.

Naruto grinned, "Morning sunshine!!!" he sang.

Kiba looked u through blurred eyes, "Naruto?"

"We have a winner! Now get out of bed before I beat you up… again." A laugh.

At this Kiba shot up. The Chuunin exams were long over, but Naruto refused to let Kiba forget his defeat. Why? Because of Kiba's reaction!

Kiba jumped out of bed, naked and tried to tackle Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and remarked, "and I thought that you would be a only a little smaller than me!"

Kiba's eyes widened and he grabbed his boxers and, blushing madly, ran to the bathroom.

Naruto laughed.

"What the hell are you doing in my house teme!?!" Kiba screamed from the bathroom.

Naruto laughed again, "Tsunade-baasan has a mission for us and Neji. I'm always on time (can you hear the sarcasm?) so he forced me to get you up. I simply couldn't resist taking pictures of you with bras and whi- I mean **wake you up!**"

Kiba ran out of the bathroom (now dressed in boxers), and leaped at the particularly annoying blond.

Naruto grinned, "oh and you have one minuet to get there. Good luck with Tsunade." And with that, he departed.

Kiba stood stock still for a moment while the words sunk in. He panicked, grabbing his shorts and a shirt, and ran down to wake Akemaru. Tsunade does not tolerate lateness, and you **don't** want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Goddamn Naruto, Kiba growled, stomping down the stairs and throwing a shoe at his dog.

**Hurry or we are dead!** Kiba barked, and Akemaru quickly jumped to his companion's side not without a reapproving bark.

Kiba ran into the Hokage's office, his shirt half on, with no weapons, no deodorant, and without a shower. He was then ousted from the office by a hefty punch by the Hokage. With that Tsunade began without preamble: "Naruto, your incompetent. Recent observations have shown that you are unable to take care of your self, and because I am too busy I'm ordering you two," she points at Neji and the canine ninja as he limps into the room, "to find him a chaperone. You have two weeks, or one of you will have to adopt him."

At this Neji and Kiba paled, they did NOT want to be stuck with Naruto, he was already bad enough without living with him.

At this Naruto, his eyes blazing with anger shoved his fellow ninja out of the room and lent over the desk, his eyes boring into the eyes of the most powerful women in Konoha.

"I wont do it." he spat out, his eyes blazing and his jaw set.

Tsunade sighed, quite frankly, Naruto scared even her when he was angry, but she didn't become one of the world's best ninja by showing her fear. "Naruto, I checked out your room, you have no food, no clothes, no bedding, and well, you aren't… well…" she cut off, stammering, she had said too much.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he backed away, breathing quickly, and said in a horse whisper "you know…"

Tsunade looked down and replied: "yes."

Naruto anger flared, the Kyuubies chakra in the air, then calmed, not the atmosphere, but his face turned blank. With only the slightest of snears he admitted defeat and said through clenched teath, "fine."

-----

Neji was in a bad mood. Now, he is in a horrific mood. One, he got no sleep during the night, he was always up doing his "duties" two, he has to find a home for the very kid who stole his chuunin rank and stopped him from becoming a Chuunin faster than his father. Finally, a man dared accuse him, him, of the Hyuuga clan, the prodigy of Konoha, the first of his grade to become a jounin, of turning into a wolf and attacking the city!

Neji for one was ready to kill someone. But as always, he stuck to his duty. First he had to complete his mission. First stop, the Jampai house. they were a house that trusted and followed the Hyuugas for sometime now, and owed Neji a couple of favors.

He sighed, and walked through the gates. the Jampais were honest people, and widely regarded as the best in botany. If he could just pull a few strings...

in truth, Neji was giving up hope. He had been reject five times so far, no one was willing to house a demon.

As he passed the fountan he idly wondered how Naruto survived so long. He must have been taken care of as a kid, but Neji didn't think him capible of taking care of himself.

Looking into the grand hall of his neighbor's house, he noticed none other than Tenten talking in hushed tones to the cheif gardiner. Neji for one, was perplexed, why would a mediocre family such as Tenten's even be allowed within the Jampai house?

he quietly activated the Byakugan and studied the two. Gummie, the gardiner, showed sighns of secrecy, and was more than a little nervios. Tenten on the other hand, was quietly insistant, and had a strong undertone of ugency in her manner.

The gardiner gave her a small summoning scroll, of which not even the Byakugan could look inside, and quickly shuffled off.

Neji's eyes norrowed as Tenten rushed past him, he had disguised himself as a door, a simple genjutsu that he had picked up while spying on the members of the house hold, and sneaking around at night.

He walked through an archway, into the garden and strolled up to the gardener.

"what did you give her?" he said quietly, his voice low, yet not to be taken as a threat.

Gummie jumped, and spun on his heel, looking at Neji.

Putting on a solemn face he replied: "I can not tell, i am under oath."

Neji smiled, "and if your daughter would suddenly lose her place in the accademy? would that unglue your lips?"

Gummie started sweating, and whispered, "it's not important. it's not important. It's not important." his eyes were wide, showing his fear. Neji looked at him again.

"Well if you can't help me i'm sure your daughter could find a job sweeping my bedroom. of maybe doing something else in my bedroom eh? i hear she is quite the beauty."

He broke: "ShokubutsuOokami." he whispered.

"what is it used for?"

He looked around, sweating, and said "it is used for two things. One, for child birth, and second..." he gulped "It is said to be the plant that allows werewolves to change into their lupine form."

Neji scoffed, "and you belive in that?" he laughed again. _Some people these days, are so ignorant._

_ -----  
_

I need reviews!!!

Is it any good so far? I need to know!!!

Tell me who you think the werewolf is!


End file.
